


Двое ниндзя входят в бар...

by Crazy_cake



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Blind Date, Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_cake/pseuds/Crazy_cake
Summary: АУ в каноне. Сакура устраивает Саске и Наруто свидание вслепую. Это их первая встреча, но оба имеют канонные, характерные только им, черты.





	Двое ниндзя входят в бар...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Ninjas Walk into a Bar...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637445) by [KizuKatana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizuKatana/pseuds/KizuKatana). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.

Молодой мужчина с удивительно голубыми глазами и светлыми волосами, одетый в ярко-оранжевый спортивный костюм, сидел в баре, попивая пиво, которое бармен поставил прямо перед ним.  
  
— Ты, должно быть, Наруто, — за спиной раздался глубокий голос, заставивший Наруто обернуться и увидеть невероятно привлекательного мужчину с тёмными волосами и бледной кожей. Эта самая бледная кожа была особенно заметна на фоне белой рубашки, которая была открыта почти до пупа, обнажая подтянутую, упругую грудь.  
  
— Саске?  
  
Мужчина кивнул, скользнув на соседний стул.  
— Сакура говорила, что тебя будет… трудно не заметить, — произнёс мужчина, бросая многозначительный взгляд на одежду Наруто.  
  
Наруто закатил глаза:  
— И это говорит парень, одетый как педиковатый пират.  
  
Саске неодобрительно нахмурился, но заказал выпить у только что подошедшего бармена.  
  
Повисла немного неловкая пауза, пока Наруто делал ещё глоток из своего стакана, а Саске смотрел на него с опаской. Наконец Наруто заговорил.  
  
— Что ж… Сакура говорила, ей показалось, что мы… подружимся, вроде так?  
  
— Хн, — неопределённо хмыкнул Саске, но ничего не ответил, дожидаясь выпивки. Наруто наблюдал за ним.  
  
— Слушай, не пойми меня неправильно, но ты, кажется, вовсе и не хочешь тут находиться. Ты ни с кем не встречаешься, не так ли?  
  
— Нет, — дал немногословный ответ Саске.  
  
— Ты же не натурал, верно? — Наруто мельком взглянул на одеяние Саске и ответил на собственный вопрос. — Нет, точно не натурал. Ну… и в чём же дело?  
  
Саске прищурился.  
— Свидание — раздражающая штука. Свидание вслепую и того хуже.  
  
Наруто не мог с этим поспорить. Он сам находился здесь только потому, что Сакура его запугала. Раз она зашла так далеко, что надела свою чёрную перчатку, то Наруто был уверен на все сто: в этот раз всё серьёзно. Ему нравились его яйца круглыми, не расплющенными, большое тебе спасибо. Внезапное осознание ударило в голову.  
— А чем тебя подкупила Сакура, чтоб ты пришёл?  
  
На лице Саске мелькнуло удивление и… понимание.  
— Она пообещала никогда больше не называть меня «Саске-кун», если я продержусь всё свидание.  
  
Наруто заржал от того, как изменилась интонация Саске. Да, он и сам и слышал подобное от Сакуры, и прекрасно знал, как это раздражает в огромных количествах.  
  
— Что насчёт тебя? — поинтересовался Саске. Голос был абсолютно ровным, но каким-то образом в нём всё равно смогли передаться сочувствие и снисхождение.  
  
Наруто поёрзал и потеребил пальцами этикетку на бутылке из-под пива.  
— Она, э… должна убедить кое-кого оставить меня в покое.  
  
Саске изогнул бровь.  
— Тебе нужна Сакура, чтоб постоять за себя?  
  
— Нет, просто я, наверно… не замечал какое-то время, как за мной сталкерит одна девчонка, эм, очень мило, конечно, но… знаешь… сталкеры эти всякие. Я как бы пытался мягко и ненавязчиво её послать, но затем она призналась мне в любви перед всей деревней, и я как бы… мягко и ненавязчиво делал вид, будто ничего не произошло… так что, да.  
  
Саске закатил глаза, но, казалось, расслабился, когда бармен принёс ему маленькую бутылочку саке и чашку.  
  
— Мы оба здесь не по своей воле и не хотим здесь находиться. Но мы должны пережить это свидание, — подытожил Саске.  
  
— Превосходно, — Наруто отсалютовал Саске своим пивом за оценку сложившейся ситуации. — И ещё я уверен, что Сакура подкупила бармена или одного из официантов, чтоб удостовериться. Что ж, _Саске_. Давай задавать вопросы, которые приняты на свиданиях. Чем ты занимаешься?  
  
Саске развернулся лицом к Наруто, таким образом принимая подход того к делу.  
  
— Я недавно сменил работодателей, но, как правило, я убиваю людей.  
  
Наруто кивнул, делая глоток.  
— Круто. А почему работодателей сменил?  
  
Саске пожал плечами, наливая себе саке.  
— Последнего я обезглавил, так что сердце потребовало перемен.  
  
Наруто чуть не подавился своим пивом.  
— Правда? Ух ты. Это… сильно.  
  
— У него были проблемы с личным пространством.  
  
— Ладно. Наверно… это раздражает.  
  
— Хн, — Саске фыркнул в знак согласия. — Что насчёт тебя?  
  
— А, точно. Я тоже тренировался убивать. Хотя теперь вместо этого я просто пытаюсь убедить людей делать то, что мне хочется.  
  
Саске наклонил голову.  
— Разве убить их не проще?  
  
— Да, временами. Но гораздо веселее пробираться в их головы и, типа… полностью переписывать их заново как персонажей, знаешь? Делать всё так, словно им только и нужно, что крепкие обнимашки или понимающий собеседник, и они уже никогда не попытаются… сравнять деревню с лицом земли или поработить весь мир — ну ты знаешь, как это бывает.  
  
Саске скептически оглядел Наруто.  
— И это _работает_? Боже, твои противники, наверно, совсем дебилы.  
  
Наруто чуть обиделся.  
— Эй! Это вообще-то работает! Ну, обычно. Конечно, если это не работает, то я превращаюсь в, как бы это сказать… буйного ебанутого демона и разрываю их на части голыми руками и клыками. И знаешь… такой метод вполне работает, думаю. Так или иначе.  
  
Глаза Саске с интересом загорелись.  
— Демон?  
  
— Оу, да, ну… — Наруто смущённо потёр затылок. — Ты знаешь, как оно обычно бывает. Как бы… голос у меня в голове вечно приказывает мне убивать людей и требует сжечь деревню дотла и прочая херня. Но чаще всего я его игнорирую.  
  
Саске сделал большой глоток саке.  
— Правильно.  
  
— Хватит о работе. Хватит уже об этой скукоте, верно? Что тебе нравится делать просто так… скажем, у тебя есть хобби?  
  
Какое-то мгновение Саске думал, наливая себе ещё выпить.  
  
— Хм, наверно, самое моё большое хобби — выслеживать моего брата. Я потратил на это много свободного времени.  
  
— Оу. Он пропал или что? Ты пытаешься вернуть его домой?  
  
— Нет, я хочу его убить, — буднично ответил Саске. — И, может, украсть его глаза. Я ещё не решил.  
  
Стакан Наруто замер на полпути к его рту.  
— Эмм… его глаза? Серьёзно?  
  
Саске пожал плечами.  
— Да. У него глаза убийцы. Мои тоже хороши, но… — Саске стиснул зубы. — Хватит обо мне. У тебя что?  
  
Наруто допил пиво, жестом заказал у бармена ещё одно и прочистил горло.  
— Что ж, мне нравится превращаться в сисястую девулю и кружить голяком по деревне. Возбуждать стариков и заставлять их вести себя по-идиотски, — глаза Наруто загорелись. — Эй, я могу тебе показать, хочешь?  
  
— Нет. Меня не интересуют голые женщины. Совсем.  
  
Глаза Наруто расширились, затем он снова скользнул по пиратскому костюму стриптизёра Саске.  
— Да, и правда. Чего это я.  
  
Саске уставился на Наруто, кинув значительный взгляд на его броскую оранжевую форму.  
— Очевидно, что ничего. Как у тебя вообще с вниманием? Какой вообще ниндзя надевает оранжевое, блядь? Разве ты не должен быть хитрым?  
  
Наруто посмотрел в ответ.  
— Как я сказал… Либо я пытаюсь заговорить человека до смерти, либо превращаюсь в демона и рву его на части, так что… хитрость явно не мой конёк.  
  
Саске был полон скептицизма.  
  
— То есть, ты не очень в ней хорош, — самодовольно произнёс Саске.  
  
— Ублюдок! Как будто ты такой весь потрясающий. Думаешь, много _хитрости_ в полуголом горячем парне? Ты вообще видел, как на тебя пялились, когда ты только вошёл?  
  
— Тск. Не знаю, чем думала Сакура. Ты слишком тупой, чтоб ходить с тобой на свидания, — сказал Саске.  
  
— О, да? Ну ты и болван! Даже не представляю, почему она так причитала, какой ты великолепный.  
  
— Без разницы.  
  
Мужчины с минуту сверлили друг друга взглядом.  
  
— Послушай. Вполне очевидно, что всё это «свидание» было ужасной идеей.  
  
Наруто кивнул, скользнув взглядом по голой груди Саске, прежде чем вернуться к его лицу.  
— Верно. Давай просто пропустим всё это «узнать друг друга поближе» и сразу приступим к траху.  
  
Саске несколько секунд смотрел на Наруто, затем кивнул и махнул официанту, чтобы тот принёс счёт.  
— Давай. Ты недалеко или просто найдём отель?  
  
— Почему у меня?  
  
— Я живу с тремя людьми, одна из которых постоянно прячется в моём шкафу, следит, как я сплю, и крадёт моё грязное бельё.  
  
Наруто издал слабый смешок. Однажды он тоже нашёл Хинату в своём шкафу.  
— Да, ох уж эти сталкеры. Я бы никогда в жизни не гнался за кем-то полмира, следуя за каждым его шагом, просто чтобы заставить его признать меня.  
  
Момент Саске колебался, оценивающе оглядывая Наруто. Его не очень-то убедило последнее заявление того, но, наконец, он снова кивнул.  
  
— Ладно, давай проясним. Я просто обязан быть сверху. Все знают, что семе холодные и безэмоциональные. Ты слишком милый и показываешь слишком много эмоций, чтобы быть сверху.  
  
— Да? Это ты слишком хорошенький, чтоб быть сверху. Те, кто сверху, должны быть мускулистыми, мужественными и грубыми. А твоё лицо слишком нежное — ты смахиваешь на девчонку. А ещё у меня больше мускулов.  
  
— Зато я умнее. Семе всегда умнее.  
  
— Но ты чопорный. Уке всегда чопорные. Я не смущаюсь делать пацанские штучки: рыгнуть, пукнуть или почесать свои яйца. А у тебя, кажется, даже _нет_ этой части тела. Это и делает тебя уке, Сас- **уке**.  
  
Саске прищурился.  
— Можем подраться, чтобы решить.  
  
На губах Наруто заиграла дикая улыбка.  
— Отличная идея.


End file.
